


This is my Story

by kidkid3000



Series: The HQ Project [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exposition, Original Content - Freeform, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidkid3000/pseuds/kidkid3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the introduction to the HQ project universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Where do I begin? Well my name is a good start. My name is Kidd Hanura, and I am a person “unstuck in space time”. Witch basically means I’m an immortal who can hop between dimensions and various points on their timeline. You might be asking yourself, “How did you become immortal” or “how dose time travel work” and trust me, questions like that will be answered in due time. Things like that don’t matter just yet.

I live in the void between dimensions on a big space ship, called the Void Cutter, with everything I could ever need. I also have a few companions aboard the Void Cutter, my artificial inelegance named AUTO and an interdimensional entity known as Cathias Alduwitch von Trerran, Cat for short (and yes he does usually take the form of a common house cat).

What do I do out in the void? Well I fight evil. Evil like my arch enemy Nexsus, the god of darkness and Arch-demon of Red. It’s my job to warp around the multiverse and stop evil doers from destroying, taking over, experimenting on etc. on innocent dimensions and their timelines.

I am Kidd Hanura, this is my story. Welcome to the HQ project  


	2. Chapter 2

I bet you all are really curious about who the hell I am right? Well I’ll tell you a little about my past. I was born in the year 2998 on the planet Gallus. I lived happily with my parents until I was five, then the aforementioned Nexsus burned down my house. The fire killed my parents and made me lose several important parts, right eye, left arm, both feet and several chunks of organ. I was then picked up by a more benevolent god and brought to the godly plain. For the next 4 years I was healed raised and trained by the gods. They replaced my missing bits with replicas made of godite, (a near indestructible metal made by combining gold and god’s blood). On my 9th birthday they released me back to Gallus to live a semi normal life again. That did not happen.

I wandered about for a while and met Makenzie. We became friends and had several adventures for a few years. Eventually we were contacted by the leader of CORE (humanities overarching governmental body, and space federation) Lunus about being the test group for something he called “the HQ Project” we accepted. The HQ project is essentially a way to house and organize heroes into various guilds thorough out the galaxy. At the projects height there were over 300 official guilds in the project. While I was with CORE I met my girlfriend Crystal, she was perfect in every way. After years of adventuring the team disbanded, Makenzie became the Queen of Hell, our scientist Cog went to go follow his dreams of becoming a teacher, and crystal and I were really the only ones left.

Just as we were going to settle down the Old Gods from the dimension E V I L came and burnt the base down. That fire killed crystal, I vowed to get revenge. The Old Gods quickly dismantled the HQ project, burning down basses, causing the cloning system to malfunction, killing hundreds of heroes. Lunus decided to take action he created the “Descendants of Kydd” an organization devoted to gathering heroes with fragments of a god named Kydd, who died millennia ago to seal away the Old Gods. I was put in charge of the imitative. After finding all 100 of the fragments and reviving Kydd we stormed E V I L and killed the leader of the old gods.

A year after I had returned to the normal heroing life, only to find that my arch enemy nexsus ha been busy. He had stolen a special gun that sent the soul of anyone who was shot by it to Hell that was used during the Old God War. He then modified it to send someone into the interdimensional void, where they would suffocate, or be destroyed by the creatures lurking with in. and would you believe that the jerk got a shot off? Fortunately I was preparing some time magic when he hit me and, due to miracle upon miracles, I lived, kind of. My soul had been separated from my body and I was randomly warping between dimensions, and I am apparently stuck at the age of 19, but I was alive and that’s what mattered. Eventually I got a handle on the interdimensional warping and retrieved my body, bought a ship, and set to the void where I reside toddy.

And that’s my backstory, of course there’s more after I moved to the void but that’s about 1000 years of stories to tell and I’m running out of page.

I am Kidd Hanura and that was the prolog to my story


	3. Chapter 3

Alright time for a rundown of the villain factions. First there’s nexsus, you already know about him. He is the arch demon for the clan of red. He then escaped the demon plane to the dimensional void, where he possessed a human and basically slaughtered his way to godhood. He is the god of darkness and a major pain in my side. He usually only executes plans solo, occasionally bringing along a few demons from his clan for assistance. Also his plans usually involve pissing me off.

Next is the Baron, who is the leader of a vast empire and a large quantity of robotic solders. The Baron rides around in a big suit of power armor and he is never seen outside of it. His goal is to take over the multiverse; he does this by deploying GIGANTIC rings that loop around entire dimensions. These rings give his troops a massive power boost. Every operation involves one ring 3-4 generals and a control ring; blow all those up and the barons forces will pull out.

Then there’s the Black Sun Cult. No one quite knows what there up to. Some think there trying to raise a powerful monster heralded by a black sun in the void… and I am one of those people. They attack in large groups ranging from 100 to 1000 troops. They use mind control to increase there numbers and you can usually find one or two members in any given dimension.

Finally there’s the Toymaker: an absolutely ancient giant who makes people sized toys to spread fun thorough out the multiverse. Unfortunately the toymaker gave the job of spreading joy to all is an ex-general of the baron’s named Vildrax. Vildrax just wants to spread chaos and anarchy to the multiverse. The Toymaker’s army is comprised of toy soldiers and a few generals who are normal troops that were given magic items that transform them into a more powerful form. The attacks are varied and don’t really have a purpose except destroy as much as possible.

Now 1000 years is a long time and I have taken out a few villain factions in my time. There are still some stragglers left roaming about so who knows when they’ll show up. Those factions include; the Void ninja clan, the Old Gods, king Gildavan, Edrick Vistan Iriden liastone III ( a member of CAT’s race turned evil) and the Cyborons. Remind me one day to tell you how I took down all those guys.

I am Kidd Hanura and this is my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Now there are a few things I need to clarify on before we proceed. First when I mentioned that I had company on my ship I neglected to mention two of them. The two are Dark Kidd and Dr. Grey. Dark Kidd was originally an evil clone of me made by nexsus in an attempt to kill me, he has pestered me ever sense. Recently however, he was mortally wounded and in an act of generosity, we soul merged. He hangs out in my head occasionally taking control for combat and stuff. Dr. Grey is a brilliant doctor and psychological expert; unfortunately he was trapped inside a mask for all eternity. I bought his mask at a yard sale and was surprised when I put it on he was the one in control instead of me. we can communicate with each other just by establishing physical contact with the mask.

I have what’s known as a “great soul” witch is basically a affirmation by the gods that you are in their favor. A great soul can leave its body without permanent damage, store multiple personalities (that explains how the whole thing with Dark Kidd can happen) and even be broken apart and given to others for a short power boost.

An important part of magic is the elements. There are 30 in total and they are the following: fire, earth, wind, water, electricity, nature, storm, ice, light, dark, soul, animal, slime, poison, blood, psychic, bug, ghost, time, portal, laser, metal, crystal (mineral), color, sound, magnet, cosmic, ink, gravity, mirror. Elements can be combined to make the sub elements like snow (ice + air) or lava (fire + rock).

The Void Cutter has a staff of thousands of micro bots that can build and destroy new parts of the ship at a whim.

And that’s about it if something pops up and you have a question about it please feel free to ask in the ask box.

I am Kidd Hanura, This is my story.

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first work of original content posted here. so please be gentle.


End file.
